deusexmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Roles
Killing Specialties *'Mafia/Goon' - Regular mafia-aligned role. May kill one person each night. *'Assassin' - A Mafioso that submits a night choice, and makes a kill during the day, instead of at night. There is also a variant, where they publicly say "DAYKILL: X". The town will then know that the Assassin has killing powers, but they wouldn't know whether he is the assassin, or a daytime Vig. *'Hitman' - The Hitman is unaffected by roleblocker or doctor protections. *'Ninja/Infiltrator' - Cannot be watched by a watcher, or be tracked by a tracker. *'Strongman' - A member of the Mafia which bypasses the Armor/Bulletproof Townie. *'Mugger' - If you make the mafia kill, you will also gain the ability to use one of the target's night abilities once (you may not kill and use an ability in the same night). *'Poisoner' - At night, the Poisoner chooses someone to poison. That person dies the next night or some other future time. *'Cannoneer' - While alive, the mafia may abstain from shooting to store the shot and use it another night. If Cannoneer dies, all stored shots are lost. *'Depressed Mafioso' - You must make the mafia kill or use another night action each night. If you don't, you will commit suicide. *'Double killer' - You can kill two players at once at night. If you use your ability, you must choose two different targets. *'Time-bomber' - You can plant a time-bomb on a player in daytime once during the game. That player will be killed in 24 hours. *'Mail bomber' - Can send an anonymous message to someone (Player A) with one word every night. This word becomes the word bomb. Anyone who says the word during the day will blow up. If nobody says the word then Player A dies the next night. *'Terrorist' - Can strap a bomb to the person he chooses. This person will act as a Carbomber. If he knows that he is a carbomber or not is entirely up to the host. *'Suicide Bomber' - You can suicide-bomb a player during the day, killing you and your target. *'Cannibal' - You may kill another player at night, gaining a new ability. **'Cleanup Cannibal' - You may finish off another player, leaving no trace of their body in the morning. You will learn their role and gain a one-shot use of their ability. *'Executioner' - Working similar to a vigilante, the executioner is able to kill a person who has acquired half-the required lynch votes on a given day. This ends the day and begins the night phase. The executioner is usually prohibited from using this ability during consecutive days, or can only use it a certain number of times in the game. *'Anti-Doctor' - You can reverse a protection on a player at night. If that player receives doctor protection, he or she will die instead. *'Interceptor' - Follows someone at night, and kills the player who targets his target. If more than one person targets his target, only one will die and the others will see the Interceptor. *'Zombie' - You will revive once upon death. However, you move slowly, so your kills have a 50% chance of failing. *'Neutralizer '- If you have previously investigated any players, you will be immunte to their abilities when you perform the kill. You can use this to break through armor, bypass protection, avoid roleblocks, etc. depending on who you investigated. *'Time Killer '- You can travel back to any previous Night and set in motion the death of another player. You will be affected by the actions of that Night rather than the current Night (blocks, protections, etc.). You cannot travel back to the same Night twice. Investigative *'Agent' - May detect, but can only find the Detective. *'Mafia Cop' - You may inspect someone at night, discovering their character or role. *'Surveillance' - You can survey another player at night. There is a 50% chance of seeing who they target and a 50% chance of seeing who targets them. *'Mafia Politician' - Can investigate, but can never tell the truth upon risk of death. Preventive *'Roleblocker '- May block one player’s action each night. Works within the mafia. *'Silencer' - Mafia aligned. At night, mutes a person. That person cannot speak during the next day. The target may still vote. *'Vote Thief' - You can steal another player's vote for the next day. That player will have one fewer vote than normal, and you will have one more. *'Vote-blocker' - You can block a player from voting the next day. *'Kidnapper' - Can make another person leave the game for a day/night cycle. Manipulative *'Mafia Redirector' - You can redirect another player's ability to target another player. *'Hooker' - Kisses a person each night. That person has to vote on whom the Hooker tells them to or they die. The host tells the target who to vote for anonymously. Disruptive *'Janitor' - The Janitor cleans up the mafia's kill. The victim is dead, everybody is told, but their role is not revealed. *'Framer/Frame Artist' - The framer can choose anyone during the night to frame. If that person is investigated by the cop, they will appear guilty. *'Illusionist' - Causes another player to appear to be another role. Can be used either to foil detections or mask killers in narrations. *'Activist' - is mafia aligned, and can anonymously stop a vote once during the day. Immunity *'Godfather' - The boss of the mafia. The Godfather is typically innocent appearing to cops, immune to night kills, and/or sends in the mafia's night kill. **'Consigliore' - Replaces a dead Godfather. **'Evil Pope' - Is detected as "Saint" instead. *'Bard (any alignment) '-Whenever he is investigated, he is able to generate a custom response to be given to the investigator. Ex: the Bard is mafia, and the town's cop investigates him. The bard can tell the moderator to return "innocent" or "town" to the cop. *'Corrupt Lawyer' - Can choose one person each night, that person will appear "innocent" to a cop investigation. *'Fog' - Everyone detects as ???? until this player is killed. Adaptive *'Saulus' - Saulus is mafia unless lynched. If that happens, then he is converted to town. Must remain separate from the mafia. *'Judas'- The Judas begins as a Town-aligned role, but if the mafia kills him, he converts to the mafia as a regular mafia goon. *'Vampire' - A role that begins as a powerless Townie, but upon being lynched or night killed (or possibly just the latter), becomes a full-fledged member of the Mafia instead of dying. *'Mafia Recruiter' - You have a one-shot ability to recruit another player into the mafia, turning them into a Mafioso. This counts as the mafia kill the night you use it. If you die, the recruited player also dies. *'Possessor' - At night, you can possess another player. You will die, but your target will join your team and gain this ability. *'Mad Scientist' - You can mutate another player, changing their role randomly. *'Seductress' - If she targets (or is targeted by) the detective, the Detective becomes Mafia. Imitative *'Undercover Spy' - The first time you make a mafia kill, you will also swap roles with the target before killing them. *'Doppelganger' - You can replicate another player at night, killing them and stealing their role (but not team). The player will show up as a Doppelganger on death. *'X-Morpher' - You can morph into another player once per game, becoming a perfect copy of them except for your win condition. Defensive *'Mirror' - When targeted for a kill, it will randomly kill someone else. *'Armor' - Cannot be night killed (by the vig or SK). Half (Isolated) *'Spy' - May once per night either detect somebody, learning their role, or tell one detection result to the mafia (this is done via the host). *'Thief' - May block one player's action each night. Is mafia-aligned, but works separately. *'Traitor '- The Traitor knows who is in the mafia, but the mafia doesn't know who they are. With his or her vote, the Traitor doesn't want the mafia to be lynched. *'Custodian' - You may capture another player at night, limiting them to only one post the next day. If the mafia targets them for a kill, you will dispose of the body and their role will not be revealed. *'Proxy' - Mafia-aligned, knows the mafia and they know him but he doesn’t communicate with them. Aims to get himself lynched sacrificially for the mafia. *'Bounty Hunter' - You can search for another player. If you find a specific role, the mafia will allow you to join them. Mafia versions of Town Roles *'Doctor' - Usually found in games with vigilantes or multiple Mafias. Can protect anyone beside himself. *'Corrupt Mason' - Pro-mafia mason that can talk with other pro-town masons. The town masons believe the mafiat to be town. Other conditions may/may not apply. Goal Variants *'Usurper' - This is a challenging role. Like the other mafia, the Usurper wants to eliminate the town. At the same time, the Usurper wants to get the Godfather killed. The rest of the mafia is told that the Usurper is just another goon. *'Infiltrated Mafia -' Four players told they are mafia, but also told one of them is an independently winning SK (not told who). The SK cannot NK any of the mafia. Category:Mafia Roles